amor entre racas opostas
by Bad Sk8er Girl
Summary: Uma bruxa e um vampiro numa jornada muito loca, paixao eterna, amor as escuras, loucuras e idiotices de magos panacas, eh a vida


Ca estou eu escrevendo mais uma fic, eu sei que a outra nao estava "pefeita", mais fazer oque! Eu nao sou uma pessoa de grande talento e so escrevo por gostar, essa eh uma fic sobre vampiros, aqui nao ah youkais nao ok! Eh sobre bruxas,lobisomens e vampiros, eu gosto de fics assim, pois faz parte de minha personalidade. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Narrado por inuyasha:"**

— Morda-me, Lord — dizia Kagome, segurando em meu braço e apoiando-se em meu ombro...

— Eu não posso, Kagome, näo há sentido em querer ser mordida... eu gosto muito de você como a Bruxa que é. Näo quero machucá-la!

— Mas você näo pode me machucar... sou uma bruxa, sou protegida pela Deusa Lua. Näo temo vampiros, näo temo ser diferente. Além disso, e se eu fosse mordida por outro vampiro? Como iria saber que o meu poder é tão forte para evitar que eu me transforme em Vampira?

Eu segurei forte seus braços:

— É loucura, Kagome! Ninguém até hoje resistiu a uma mordida. Você não pode estar falando sério! Esquece isso, por favor... por mim!

— você vai me morder, seu cretino! Eu estou mandando!

Ela bate no meu rosto... o anel fez um ferimento, que sangrava:

— O que está fazendo, Kagome!

Fiquei lambendo o sangue que estava em minhas mãos e olhei para ela com muita raiva.

— Eu estou vendo se você tem coragem de me agredir...

Ela fica em minha frente com as mäos na cintura... sorrindo de uma maneira sórdida.

— Faça alguma coisa, seu idiota!

Novamente eu seguro seus braços e abro a boca, direcionando-me ao seu pescoço. Eu tinha que fazer aquilo... ela estava me provocando.

Kagome era muito esperta! Sabia como conseguir o que queria...

Quando cheguei perto do seu pescoço, ela me agarrou forte... ela queria isso... Eu finalmente mordi! Ela sentia cada mordida que eu dava.

Seu sangue, no começo, parecia ser difícil de sair, mas depois ficou cada vez mais doce. Ela segurava em meu cabelo... quase arrancando! Näo gritava, apenas soltava alguns soluços pequenos... ela estava chorando.

Eu a agarrava cada vez mais forte! Ela estava muito carinhosa... começava a beijar-me... e eu aprofundava minhas presas em seu pescoço!

Isso näo era normal... os humanos normalmente já estariam mortos!

kagome era forte. Enquanto arrancava cada gota de sangue de seu corpo, ela se sentia mais carinhosa e mais desejada. Eu näo entendia o que estava acontecendo... ¦

— Vamos Lord... mostre mais!

Cada suspiro era substituído por um lamento e meus olhos lacrimejavam por eu estar fazendo aquilo com minha amada.

Eu estava excitado; queria fazer tudo com ela... nunca me senti assim... Ela estava tirando minha roupa... näo acreditava! Suas mäos passando sobre meu corpo... Por um momento pensei ser a vítima de Kagome!

Seus olhos queimavam de desejo e fome... eu só estava observando a maneira dela agir e podia dizer, com certeza, que esta näo era a Kagome que eu conhecia... ela estava tomando conta da situaçäo. Seus dentes estavam mais afiados, seus olhos... ela näo parava de me olhar.

Estava me mordendo, me arranhando. Meu sangue aparecia por todo o corpo e logo em seguida desaparecia, com o seu beijo mortal... Ela tinha ficado täo forte quanto eu. Rasgava facilmente os lençóis e as roupas, como se fosse papel. Suas mordidas estavam mais fortes, eu gritava em meio a dor e prazer.

Ela sabia exatamente como fazer... e como sabia...! Mas ela gritava, gritava muito... e ria o tempo todo.Nunca em minha vida tinha visto mulher com tamanha fome, tamanha força, tamanha magia... Era kagome que estava fazendo tudo isso, eu estava a sua mercë. De caçador transformei-me em vítima, e era prisioneiro de suas artimanhas sensuais! Escutei um grito, misturado com uma fúria que chegou a me assustar. Ela pára, e me abraça.

Kagome, mais calma, e chorando em meu ombro, diz, meio que soluçando:

— Säo muitos desejos, muitas culpas, muitas batalhas... Como vocë agüenta tudo isso? Como isso näo te sufoca?

Seu corpo estava quente... ela ficou apenas algumas horas como uma vampira... agora ela estava "humana" novamente.

Que poderes Kagome deve ter para sobreviver à mordida de um vampiro.

Passei a mão em seu rosto, e dei um sorriso.

Uma de suas lágrimas havia caído em minhas mäos.

Levemente, eu a deitei, e puxei o travesseiro para que ela ficasse

mais confortável. Beijei-a bem devagar. Ela estava com sono... ficou segurando a minha mão. Até que finalmente adormeceu...

* * *

Eh fim do primeiro capitulo, oque acharam, espero que tenha ficado bom, e espero receber pelo menos 2 reviews, muitos ne? he-he-he Bom e isso oque tenho a dizer, ate o proximo capitulo, que eu espero que nao demore muito. 

Beijos e T+


End file.
